1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster having a fan casing that may be disposed in the front portion of the housing of the smoke exhauster, to effectively draw smoke or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical smoke exhausters which comprise a fan casing disposed in the inner and rear portion of the housing of the smoke exhauster, to receive one or more fan devices therein, and to draw smoke or the like out through the smoke exhausters.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,073 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,011 B1 to Chiang et al. disclose two of the typical smoke exhausters which also comprise a fan casing disposed in the inner and rear portion of the housing of the smoke exhauster, to receive one or more fan devices therein.
Normally, the housing of the smoke exhauster includes an inclined surface or panel disposed or arranged in the front portion thereof for supporting control panels, filter members, or other indicating lights. The fan casings normally include a parallelepiped structure that may only be disposed in the inner and rear portion of the housing of the smoke exhauster due to the inclined surfaces or panels that are disposed or arranged in the front portions of the housings of the smoke exhausters.
When the fan casings are disposed in the inner and rear portions of the housings of the smoke exhausters, the fan casings and thus the fan devices may only be disposed rearwardly relative to the cook stoves, and thus may not be uses to effectively draw the smoke or the like, as shown in FIG. 8.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a smoke exhauster having a fan casing that may be disposed in the front portion of the housing of the smoke exhauster, to effectively draw smoke or the like.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a smoke exhauster comprising a housing including an upper plate, and an inclined plate extended forwardly and downwardly from the upper panel of the housing, a fan casing including an upper panel secured to the upper plate of the housing, and including a cut off portion formed in a front portion thereof to receive the inclined plate of the housing, and to allow the fan casing to be disposed forwardly relative to the housing, at least one motor including an upper board secured to the upper panel of the fan casing, and a fan device attached to the motor, and to be driven by the motor, an attachment of the fan casing forwardly relative to the housing allows the motor and the fan device to be disposed forwardly relative to the housing, and thus to allow the fan device to effectively draw smoke or the like.
The cut off portion of the fan casing is preferably defined by an inclined panel for engaging with the inclined plate of the housing, and having a slope identical to that of the inclined plate of the housing, to allow the inclined panel of the fan casing to be snugly engaged with the inclined plate of the housing, and thus to allow the fan device to be disposed forwardly relative to the housing.
The motor preferably includes a cut off portion disposed below the cut off portion of the fan casing, and preferably defined by an inclined board to engage with the inclined panel of the fan casing, to allow the motor to be further disposed forwardly relative to the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.